elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pieces of the Past
You can retrieve at least one other piece prior to starting the quest I had stolen the hilt of the razor a long time before reaching Dawnstar, so maybe it is possible to retrieve other pieces before starting the quest. The "Note", therefore, should be amended. Flamdring (talk) 01:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Can't Loot Pommel On my second playthrough I can't loot the pommel because Drascula fel into the earth as she died. I can see the quest arrow under the ground and i see no tunnel or path leading to an underground area. What is the console command to put it into my inventory? I already have the other two pieces. Venari (talk) 06:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Venari Nevermind, I used the console command TCL to go into the ground and loot the body. Traveling to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon The Notes section of the page said to travel to the Shrine from the north. I found it impossible to get up the mountain. The path from Fort Dunstad is not bad, I therefore changed the note. DougZ001 (talk) 04:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Quest Failed. I received the quest from the courier however i visited Dawnstar with the Dark Brotherhood and so I failed the quest. It says that a way to start it is to talk to Silus or to overhear people talking about him however I have been trying to find people talking about him or himself for almost half a day to no avail. I don't believe that is the right information. i tried to activate this mission but it wont let me, sullius is never outside and i have not herd any of the locals talk about the museum. idk if there is an alternative to activate this mission or to fix the bug Hi, I killed beitild and now silus won't appear ANYWHERE I have failed the museum quest and now I really can't find anyone talking about Silus or the museum Do any of you know where I can overhear something? Alternate Method for Starting the Quest I got this quest from a barkeep by asking for rumors. I can't remember exactly which one, though. Any chance that someone could help look into this? I think it was at Whiterun or Markarth since those were my most commonly visited areas. Another possibility is Falkreath. I don't think it was at Dawnstar, but it's definitely possible. Yeah, I left a lot of options, but it narrows it down quite a bit. If none of those work, then there's a small chance that it's at Winterhold, but I don't think I had been to Winterhold when I got the quest. (<.< I must have a terrible memory or something.) website keeps logging me out without my consent. >.< ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 14:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) BUG when talking with dagon i was killed by a frost troll (couldn't back out of the conversation to take care of it and couldn't skip because we apparently have to listen to everything the prince says) when i reloaded the autosave silus won't talk to me and the quest is broken 21:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Chain of Gltiches Alright, first off I never got a message from the courier, even after collecting every other Daedric artifact. I could never overhear people talking about the museum, and the barkeeps never mentioned the musuem no matter what. So I left the quest alone and forgot about it. Couple months later I come back to Skyrim and I unknowingly destroy Cracked Tusk Keep and gather the shards for Mehrunes' Razor. I save and close the game and come back tomorrow, when I check my inventory and I do not have the shards. I go to Silius and now he will talk to me about Mehruns' Razor (as if I started the quest), yet I don't have the quest started in my list, and it's not failed or completed either, it's just gone. I check out of curiousity and Cracked Tusk Keep isn't cleared, in fact it's not even discovered yet. So I go to Cracked Tusk Keep and kill everyone, get the key (Ghunzul didn't have a visible weapon, he was holding air, but it appeared once he died) and grab the shards again. THANK GOD the quest just activated, may finally get that achievement now. Just notifying everyone on my nice chain of glitches I got here, fun game but damn these glitches are too much sometimes. LCaKeSl (talk) 14:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Incorect Robes The mythic dawn robes that (i forgot his name) the one guy has in his museum arent correct, they do not match those in oblivion, where they first apeared. therefore those cannot be actual mythic dawn robes! 05:51, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mehrune's Razor...Quest Stopped So, uh, funny story. I get killed while first talking to Dagon, reload my most recent save, go back to Silus in front of Mehrune's Shrine and...nothing. Silus Vesuius just stands there looking not so pretty. I have no clue what's going on, but I can't get Mehrune's Razor 05:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Luke Sestir Refusing the Quest I'm quite sure I posted information regarding how the player can refuse to do this quest and wipe it off Quest Log back in 2011 or 2012. But it was removed - if I'm not mistaken. So I'm going to note it down here just for the record. *Unlike most Daedric Quests in Skyrim, this Quest can be refused & recorded as "Failed" in the Quest Log at the cost of a Murder Count in player's Crime Log. To do this without a Bounty, the player must wait for the patrolling Guard to turn his back to the Museum & start walking away from it, then enter the Museum and kill Silus; if this step is skipped, a Guard will enter the Museum to help Silus & player will receive a Bounty. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Courier arrived before I was level 20 Before I was level 20 a couries arrived to hand over the invitation for the museum's opening. 21:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC)